What Happens Now?
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: The war is over, and now Harry, Ron and Hermione have to figure out what they're going to do with their lives. What will happen when they learn more about each other than they ever thought possible? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to own Harry Potter, I don't.**

Harry trudged up to the Gryffindor common room, not realizing he didn't have any way to get in until he was there. He groaned weakly and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at the Fat Lady pleadingly.

"Okay, okay," she said, swinging open to admit him. He smiled at her gratefully and slipped in to the common room. He contemplated climbing up the stairs and finding a bed to sleep in, but decided he was too tired and collapsed on the couch and fell into a troubled sleep.

Instead of dreams about Voldemort, he had dreams where everyone single person he knew died with Voldemort in them. He was standing in front of a podium at Hogwarts' graduation, giving a speech about how much he had learned that year. Dumbledore, Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks were all there, the latter struggling to keep a crying Teddy quiet. Then Voldemort walked in to the Great Hall and one by one shot everyone there with a Muggle pistol. Then he held up a knife he pulled from somewhere and started cutting Harry with it.

Harry woke up on the floor screaming and choking on sobs. There was someone above him, talking, but his glasses had fallen off at some point and he couldn't see who it was.

"Harry," He recognized Ginny's voice. "Calm down. You're okay."

She held him while he cried on her shoulder, whispering calm words in his ear. He knew that she was silently crying also by the way her body shook and her voice broke while she talked to him.

When he had finally calmed down, they just looked at each other sadly.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked hoarsely. Ginny shrugged.

"I think Hermione is with George and Ron is with Luna repairing the castle."

"Okay," Harry said, pulling her onto his lap. They fell asleep that way, content to just be in each other's arms.

When Harry woke up the next morning, his face felt sticky from his tears, his body was sore from sleeping on the ground, and he was cold. Ginny was sitting by the fireplace, warming up next to the fire someone, probably house elves, had started. She had a plate of food next to her, and an empty plate on the other side of her.

Harry got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, surprised at the touch. She looked at him and he saw the sadness he felt reflected in her brown eyes.

And for the second time that day, they held each other and cried.

When Ginny had calmed down, she sighed sadly. "I miss them." She murmured.

"I miss them, too." Harry murmured back, content to just hold her and think about everything that had happened. For the rest of the day they stayed in the Gryffindor common room, talking about what they had done when they were apart, and what they would do now that the war was over.

**A/N: So if you couldn't tell, this story is basically what happens between that end of the war and the epilogue, except that I will be changing some things. Like Ron being with Hermione. I may not hate him, but I still think he should be with someone else. Like Luna. Although I'll probably write some Ron and Hermione stories to get rid of writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione watched as George walked out of the Great Hall, alone, tears still streaming down his face. His eyes met hers and she realized just how badly he was taking Fred's death. The only emotion that showed on his face was sadness.

George nodded towards the Great Hall doors, just enough so that Hermione noticed it. She nodded back and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll be right back." She said, but Mrs. Weasley didn't even look up, just continued sobbing over Fred's body.

Hermione pushed herself up to her feet and walked past everyone who had died and their devastated families. When she finally got out of the Great Hall, she looked around and noticed that the entrance doors were open and she could see George sitting on the steps.

She plopped down next to him, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, until George spoke up.

"I don't know what I'll do without him."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, he's lived with me my whole life, and we've done everything together. Heck, for the longest time, Mum made us share a bed!" George said.

He put his head in his hands. "I wasn't prepared for this. We knew there was a possibility that we could die, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"George," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, she continued. "You'll be fine. You still have the rest of your family, Harry, me, the joke shop. Sure, it won't be the same without him, and it probably won't be ten years from now, but you will live."

"But, Hermione," George said, "how do you know? How do you know I'll be okay?"

"Because I've been through the same thing. A couple years ago, my grandmother died. She was like a second mother to me, and I couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. It hurt to think about her for the longest time, but you know what? I kept my brave face on and concentrated on all the good times we had together. And I survived."

Hermione looked at George sadly. "Now, it doesn't hurt to think about her that much and I can enjoy life again. Yeah, it still isn't the same without her at parties, and I still miss her, but now I can accept the face that she's gone. You'll be able to do that too, when the time is right."

George looked at her a little longer before burying his head in his hands and sobbing harder than he had before. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and stayed with him until he was done crying.

"Thank you," George said hours later.

"It was no problem. If you need anything, I'm here for you." Hermione said, smiling a little. George smiled back, just barely, before getting to his feet and walking back into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy. **

The past three weeks had been sad and depressing. Harry had made sure to attend everyone's funerals, even for people he didn't know. Fred's had been by far the worst. George had tried to speak at his brother's funeral but four words into his speech he started sobbing and Hermione had to help him away from the podium.

When Harry wasn't attending a funeral, he was helping to repair the castle and avoiding reporters. Hogwarts was definitely opening in the fall, and Harry hadn't decided if he was going back for his last year or not. Ron knew he wasn't. He was helping George in the joke shop for now but George was so sad he wasn't much help.

Hermione had gone to Australia and successfully found her parents. Although they had forgiven her, they had decided to stay In Australia, their new-born son, Steele, had been born there and they had many new friends. Hermione had come back scared and upset, but she wouldn't tell anyone what she was upset about.

Now, at the beginning of the fourth week, Harry sat at the Weasley's kitchen table, glaring at the wretched newspaper called the Daily Prophet. The only thing they wrote about anymore was lies about him, the Weasley's, Hermione. At this point, he didn't even know why he kept getting the stupid thing.

Hermione burst in to the kitchen then, looking excited, the happiest emotion Harry has seen on her face in the last two weeks. Harry just looked at her, silently asking her to explain her sudden happiness.

"You'll never guess who I just talked to." She said. Harry returned to scowling at the Daily Prophet.

"Who, Hermione?"

"It was my sister, Helen-"Hermione started, but was cut off by a very confused Harry.

"When did you get a sister?" Harry asked. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"I've always had one. You just never asked. Anyways, I decided that we- Ron, Ginny, George, Luna, you, me- all needed a vacation. We need to get away from this and relax."

"Where?" Harry interrupted once again.

"I'm getting to that!" Hermione told him. "So, I called Helen and she said we could visit her in America."

"I don't know, Hermione-"

"Harry we'll be fine! And you have to admit that we need a vacation."

Harry thought about this for a long time, before finally nodding. "Sure, it will be good for us." He said it not because it needed to be said, but because he had to try to convince himself that it would be okay.

Hermione threw her arms around him happily. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Harry said hoarsely. He had a bad feeling about this trip.


End file.
